


20 years later

by eugene_city



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Top Chris
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugene_city/pseuds/eugene_city
Summary: Ариас мертв, Ребекка и Нью-Йорк получают свою дозу вакцины, мир на шаг отходит от конца света, и Крис понимает, что больше не может спасать мир, если один конкретный человек не ждет его дома.(Описание почти ничего не дало, так что:пост-вендетта, где Крис в кои-то веке зовет Леона на свидание, и они пытаются строить свои гомосексуальные (Леон в натуральном шоке и ужасе) отношения на фоне очередного, мать его, апокалипсиса).
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 24





	1. 1.1 talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень беспокоюсь, что Крис и Леон получатся очень OOC.  
> Также я беспокоюсь, что не закончу этот текст.  
> В общем, я беспокоюсь.
> 
> Части будут очень маленькими, что последнее время для меня нехарактерно... но мне кажется, что с этой работой так будет лучше. На фикбук потом залью крупными главами.  
> И вообще это я просто изучаю и привыкаю к новой платформе.  
> Ну кароче

Когда Крис Рэдфилд за несколько минут до посадки отсаживается от Ребекки к нему под левый бок — в действительности же выглядит так, будто это Леон пристроился — его _пристроили_ — под чужой массивной рукой — Леон этого первое время не замечает. Мир вокруг становится тише и незаметнее, когда всего несколько часов назад ты мог умереть от рук… от _такого_ количества _таких_ рук. Черт возьми, Ариас бросил его через крышу прямиком в стену, и Леон невероятно благодарен шоку и адреналину, которые всё ещё не позволяют ему почувствовать боль. 

Боль, помяните его, блять, слово, будет просто адской.

— Леон? — наклоняется Крис к его уху, и он бы вздрогнул от неожиданности, да только и на это сил как-то не особо. — Ты как?

Если его прямо сейчас кто-нибудь не кинет в постель, чтобы он, наконец, здорово выспался, то он застрелится. В остальном пока что в порядке.

Они прокружили над Нью-Йорком несколько часов, подняли на вертолет еще один баллон вакцины, а потом прокатились над окраинами распространения вируса, что заняло еще почти два часа. Ребекка за это время успела пару раз уснуть у Криса на плече, и, правда, Леон бы сфотографировал их, чтобы потом шантажировать при любой возможности, если бы не парочка нюансов. Во-первых, у него нет при себе телефона; во-вторых, скорее всего он с ними увидится только лет через пять, и это еще дай боже; и в-третьих, он не настолько сентиментальный, чтобы постоянно таскать у себя в телефоне фотографию этих двух воссоединившихся голубков.  
Они ему даже не друзья.

Клэр Рэдфилд Леону друг, но даже ее фотографии спрятаны где-то в глубине папок его старого ноутбука.

_Он так давно не видел Клэр._

Он так сильно хочет напиться.

— Леон, ты слышишь? — Крис щелкает пальцами рядом с головой Леона. Звук и правда кажется глухим, но Леон не особо удивляется. 

Последние двадцать четыре часа вокруг него было так много блядского _шума_. Пулеметная очередь, одиночные выстрелы, не до конца мертвое рычание, взрыв снаряда гранатомета, звук вращающихся лопастей вертолета, гул собственной крови в ушах. С таким образом жизни, как у него, Леон в принципе удивлен, что он еще не оглох. 

— Не совсем, — он отвечает достаточно громко, чтобы Крис слышал, а сидящие рядом с ними женщины нет. Не то чтобы он принципиально мудачится и как-то скрывает свое состояние от остальных (хотя он определенно мог бы, он этим людям ничего не должен, и они ему тоже ничего не должны), просто не он один здесь устал, Надя и Ребекка все еще не в самом лучшем состоянии. Да и Крис тоже, наверняка, устал от него. Леон не может его за это судить, он от себя тоже устал. — Но готов внимать каждому твоему слову. 

— Мы уже на подлете к базе BSAA, там посмотрят твою руку, — Леон, пожалуй, даже улавливает в его голосе некое беспокойство, когда под конец фразы откидывает голову на стену кабины.

— Лучше бы они посмотрели мне кровать, на которой можно уснуть, — голос у Леона низкий и хриплый, а ведь его в этот раз даже никто не душил. — Если ты думаешь, что я высыпался перед тем, как ты пришел и нахрен испоганил мне остатки отпуска, то ты… это… — Леон на мгновение теряют логику собственных слов. Он подозревает сотрясение, но не может вспомнить, чтобы он слишком сильно бился обо что-либо головой. Впрочем если он не помнит, не значит, что этого не было. — В общем не важно. Готов упасть в руки ваших фантастических медиков. Надеюсь, моя страховка покроет великолепные услуги альянса.

— Альянс готов предоставить тебе услуги абсолютно, черт возьми, просто так, — Крис усмехается и также откидывается на стену. Его ладонь не настойчиво ложится ему на ноги, и плечо соприкасается с плечом Леона. — Можешь не вспоминать номер страховки.

Леон, наверное, не против конечностей Криса рядом с собой — он, в основном, терпеть не может, когда кому-то не терпится до него дотронуться, но конкретно сейчас ему как-то плевать. Крис не выглядит как парень, который может ему навредить. _Вернее_ , Крис очень даже выглядит как тот, кто _может навредить абсолютно кому, блять, угодно,_ но Леон ведь знает его.  
Крис тот человек, который пытается сделать этот мир немного безопаснее, и не его вина, если для него это возможно только через грубую физическую силу и оружие.

В общем, Крис не представляет для Леона особой угрозы. И когда адреналин его отпускает, Леон в красках чувствует, насколько сильно у него начинает болеть _всё_ , так что он не сопротивляется, чтобы не навредить себе же ещё больше.  
В конце концов, это просто прикосновение, и Леону пора перестать так сильно параноить по этому поводу.

Как много людей он отогнал от себя из-за страха того, что до него, _о нет,_ дотронутся. 

— Спасибо за такое великодушие, — его губы пересохли, и голос все еще хриплый, но Крис наверняка его слышит. — Но я страховку наизусть помню. Я ее тебе даже мертвым скажу.

— Надеюсь нет.

— Это такое непрозрачное пожелание сдохнуть? — Леон усмехается, поднимая руку для того, чтобы убрать челку с глаз, но тут же роняя ее обратно. Болезненный спазм проходит от кончиков пальцев до спины, и он морщится.

— Это такой намек на то, что я не хочу увидеть тебя мертвым.

— Не волнуйся, скорее всего мы больше не увидимся, — Леон на проверку делает крошечное движение плечами и удовлетворенно выдыхает, когда понимает, что это не настолько больно, как он успел испугаться. — Если только ты снова не припрешься похерить мне отпуск.

— Вообще-то я планировал позвать тебя где-нибудь выпить сегодня, — начинает Крис, и Леон боковым зрением замечает, как тот поворачивается к нему лицом. — По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не увидел, как ты предпочитаешь приложиться к бутылке с утра пораньше.

— Было двенадцать дня, — вяло протестует Леон, потому что _очень много почему._

Он потерял так много людей — ему следовало оставаться самостоятельным оперативником, тогда на его совести лежал бы только один труп, и это его собственный. У него к сорока так и не появился хотя бы хороший психотерапевт, с которым он мог бы об этом поговорить.  
Ну и к тому же ему нравился алкоголь. Ему нравился его вкус, нравился сам процесс употребления и нравилось состояние измененного сознания. 

Ну и в конце концов, _за последние двадцать лет Леон ни дня не был в безопасности._

В его голове это всегда звучало как хороший тост.

— И мне вроде как не пять лет, — продолжает Леон скорее ворчливо, чем зло. — Могу делать то, что хочется, пока это не нарушает закон.

ДиСи в этот момент сажает вертолет, и Надя в окровавленных бинтах проходит к нему, ласково задевая Криса ладонью. 

— Ну, вообще ты сегодня нарушил много законов, — выдыхает Крис. — Но… в общем, может все-таки сходим куда-нибудь? Не сегодня, нам всем следует отдохнуть, а может завтра? Какой-нибудь бар, или может ресторан там, боулинг, что угодно.

— Кажется, _недалеко от Чикагского Александрийского Университета есть неплохой бар,_ — говорит громче Леон, так, чтобы Ребекка и, может, Надя с ДиСи его услышали. — Там хорошее пиво, насколько я помню.

— Вы там с Клэр были, да? — спрашивает Ребекка. Она проснулась за несколько минут до посадки и уже натянула на босые ноги высокие тяжелые ботинки. Кружева на белом платье, которое Леон на ее месте сжег бы, невероятно ей идут — она выглядит в них мило и миниатюрно. Так, как, казалось бы, сложно выглядеть при такой жизни, какая была у нее. Если бы его слова были уместны, то Леон сказал бы, что она очень красивая, хоть и выглядит невероятно уставшей.

— Ага. Ну что, ребят, как насчет бара _недалеко от Чикаг-_

— Леон.

— Молчу, — он усмехается, и прямо чувствует взгляд Ребекки и руку Криса на себе. Радует только то, что Надя и ДиСи на него сейчас не смотрят. — В общем, это неплохая идея Криса. Да и действительно, мне нужно оплакать тот новенький дукати.

— А нам нужно оплакать Дэминана, — вмешивается в разговор Надя, и у Леона в животе оседает вина. 

На самом деле, он так привык работать в одиночку (никто не прикроет спину, никто не предаст, _никто не умрет_ ), что совершенно не привык терять кого-то _еще живого_. Да, к такому не привыкнешь, но, возможно, он мог бы быть готов к этому. Леон был не готов ни когда потерял всю свою команду, ни когда Крис на его глазах потерял своего бойца. Леон привык не помнить о худшем, пока не предоставляется возможность полностью и глубоко утопить себя в горе. Скорее всего ему нужно найти себе психотерапевта и поговорить с ним на эту тему. 

— Так что мы в деле, — продолжает Надя.

Леон кивает ей, и поднимается на ноги первым. В ту же секунду он думает, что сейчас упадет и в качестве бонуса расшибет себе колени и, если совсем не повезет, голову, но соскользнувшая с бедра секунду назад рука тут же твердо ложится ему на поясницу, а вторая рука на низ живота. Крис готов в любую секунду усадить его себе на колени, и Леон был бы тронут такой заботой, но неустойчивость в ногах ему больше кажется, чем является действительной.  
Нет никакой реальной причины отказать себе в том, чтобы стряхнуть с себя чужие руки, но Леон старается не огрызаться. Спорить с любым из Рэдфилдов себе дороже, и Леон никогда не мог перейти с ними на грубую силу — Клэр была его другом, а Крис банально больше его. 

Леон кивает и уверенно снимает его руку со своего живота.

Выходит из самолета он первым, надеясь, что никто, на самом деле, не вспомнит о нем, когда они пойдут в тот _бар с хорошим пивом недалеко от Чикагского Александрийского Университета._


	2. 1.2 talk to me

— Мы правда собираемся прокатиться до Чикаго только чтобы посидеть в баре? — экстремально недовольным голосом спрашивает Надя, когда Крис возвращается. — Я конечно понимаю, что _ты_ не можешь сказать ему нет, но переть через несколько штатов чтобы… что? Предоставить ему собутыльников? — усмехается Надя, и это ее самая фальшивая усмешка, какую он только видел. 

Крис прекрасно понимает, почему она злится. Если бы он не знал Леона чуть лучше, он бы тоже возмутился тому, что новенький дукати ему жаль, а про Дэмиана он даже не вспомнил. Но Крис, к сожалению, _знает,_ что Леон просто не позволит себе расклеиться пока не окажется в одиночестве. Это всегда было чертой его характера. 

— Или ему оттуда быстрее дошататься до дома? 

— Леон живет в Вашингтоне, — отвечает вместо него Ребекка, и, если честно, сам Крис не был в этом уверен. — А в Чикаго живу я. И я единственная здесь больше не боец, думаю он просто хочет, чтобы _я_ поскорее оказалась дома. 

Она выглядит немного взволнованной, самую малость разочарованной, невероятно уставшей, но на ее лице Крис также может различить облегчение. Он не понимает, как в одном теле этой крошечной женщины помещается столько эмоций сразу, и подает ей руку, чтобы она могла опереться на него, пока он помогает ей дойти до жесткого светлого дивана.

— Как бы хорошо я не думал о Леоне, — начинает Крис. — Не думаю, что он правда думал о тебе, когда предложил этот бар.

Ребекка пожимает плечами, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Крис предлагает ей пойти лечь спать — ему и его людям, конечно, нужно отчитаться о миссии, но разговор с Ребеккой можно отложить до завтра. Она вздыхает и качает головой.

— Лучше сразу… и Леон разозлится, если узнает, что ты сказал Деборе, — улыбается она, поднимая на него хитрые глаза. Откуда только узнала. — Не думаю, что он тебе что-то скажет по этому поводу, но… 

— _Но,_ несколько секунд он будет в ярости, наверное, — соглашается с ней Крис, и Ребекка неожиданно звонко, но коротко смеется.

— Это как после того бара недалеко от… 

Крис прекрасно понимает, что с этим _баром недалеко от Чикагского Александрийского Университета_ есть какая-то история, но он старается не заострять внимания на словах Ребекки, потому что хочет однажды услышать ее от Леона. Судя по тому, как он произносил это, и тому, как Ребекка реагировала на этот бар, там произошло что-то действительно _веселое._ Крис знает не очень много хотя бы _не несчастных_ событий из жизни Леона, что уж говорить о чем-то радостном, так что… да, он определенно надеется, что однажды Леон расскажет ему эту историю. 

Со слов Клэр, Леон не слишком часто веселится, и по нему не скажешь точно, беспокоит его что-то, или нет, так что всегда приходится спрашивать напрямую.   
Крис хотел бы спросить — _ему так много хотелось бы у него спросить_ — но Леон не слишком часто и не слишком честно отвечает ему. В этом вопросе Крис невъебенно завидует Клэр и Шерри. У них вообще нет проблем с Леоном. 

— Крис? — обеспокоенно начинает Ребекка в момент, в который в комнату входит Джилл. — Ты куда-то пропал.

ДиСи и Надя весело окликают ее, и уже собираются что-то сказать, но не успевают. 

— Не обращай внимания, Бекка, — проходя мимо Криса и обнимая ее, усмехается Джилл. — Просто тут неподалеку Первая Леди и….

— Первая Леди?

— Леон, — отвечает она, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку после полного страданий стона Криса позади себя.

— О, Господи, — смеется Ребекка от сравнения, которое в BSAA дали Леону. — Он будет злится дольше пары секунд.

Крис отмахивается от них.   
Он в этом всем вообще не виноват.

Он не часто вспоминает Леона на работе — обычно у него нихрена нет на это времени — но когда на глаза попадает очередной отчет агента Кеннеди, база на время затихает.  
После того, как североамериканское отделение узнало, в чью сторону так неровно дышит капитан Рэдфилд, шутки полились как из рога изобилия (ладно, может их и не настолько много, но определенно больше, чем считается нормальным в приличном обществе). Ему они никак не мешают, но он бы предпочел, чтобы Леон о них не знал. 

— Кстати, а где он?

Нет, Крис не часто вспоминает Леона на работе, но когда он возвращается в квартиру, в которой его никто не ждет, именно лицо Леона всплывает в памяти первым. Крис долго считал эту ситуацию проблемой — не слишком большой, но всё же. 

Они даже не знакомы должным образом — виделись раз пять перед Эдонией, встретились в Китае, пару раз после Китая, и вот сейчас. Крис долгое время беспокоился, что он выстроил у себя в голове образ, которого, на самом деле, не существует — он уже сталкивался с тем, насколько легко придумать красивому лицу идеальные личностные характеристики. Но с каждой новой встречей с Леоном тот рушил все представления о себе и обрастал недостатками, все равно оставаясь в белом пальто в глазах Криса.

У Леона просто куча недостатков — как и у любого другого нормального человека, даже с учетом того, насколько его жизнь далека от нормальности.

— Должен быть у медиков, — отвечает Крис, садясь на диван. Он один занимает почти столько же места, сколько две женщины рядом с ним. — Там вроде ничего серьёзного, но я хотел перестраховаться.

— Ага, — ДиСи кивает. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Крис тоже показался медикам как можно скорее, но Криса почти невозможно заставить делать то, чего он пока что делать не хочет. — Кстати, может нам не приходить в бар? Посидите вдвоем, уже проде как взрослые мальчики, без нас поймете, что делать.

— Кто-то сказал бар? — снова включается в разговор Джилл. 

— Да. Я пригласил Леона куда-нибудь сходить. Выпить, поговорить. Но он подумал, что это приглашение для всех, и вот мы идем в бар.

— Я с вами, — мягко улыбается она, накрывая его руку своей. 

Крис скучал по ней. 

Встретить ее на базе BSAA в течение нескольких лет считалось большой удачей. Ее реабилитация длилась почти пять лет, два года она отказывалась идти на контакт за пределами служебных обязанностей, и только последние полгода, казалось, почти стала самой собой. Для женщины не оказалось проблемой вернуться в строй, она была сильна как никогда, но ей явно была нужна психологическая помощь, и все восемь лет Джилл старается ее принимать. Крис гордится ею в той же степени, в которой скучал по ней последний десяток лет.

— В конце концов кто-то должен держать тебя в руках, Рэдфилд, — подмигивает она, вставая. — Ну и как бы я не против напиться. 

— Валентайн, — качает головой он, с каменным лицом подставляя ей подножку, которую она обходит точно с таким же выражением целого ничего на лице. — В этом баре пьют пиво.

— Пфф, я тебя умоляю.

Крис усмехается и откидывает голову назад, прикидывая, сколько времени сегодня может занять его отчет. В штабе в Великобритании никто пока не шевелится и ничего от них не требует, что кажется ему странным — тело Марии Гомес не было найдено, и это может значить одновременно то, что она погибла в одном из взрывов цистерн с газом, и то, что она все еще жива. Второй вариант сулит им всем очередные нереальные проблемы, и Крис намеревается отдать разведке соответствующие приказы… чуть позже. 

Он разберется со всем вечером. А сейчас несколько часов поспит.

***

Леону дали достаточно сильное обезболивающее, чтобы он мог адекватно себя чувствовать, но не достаточно сильное, чтобы боль всё-таки прошла.   
Серьезно, он уверен, что даже если его сейчас усыпят, как бездомную собаку, он все равно будет чувствовать свою ноющую руку, отбитые ступни, каждый синяк на теле, эту блядскую головную боль и чертовы сломанные ребра. Леон думает, что этот список не полный, но неприятные ощущения полностью покрывают его тело, и он не может сосредоточиться и выцепить основные источники боли. Возможно у него что-то с лодыжкой, но это не точно.

Он поднимается на локтях и оглядывается. Когда кто-то из BSAA привел его к врачу, он не успел даже поблагодарить и привыкнуть к яркому холодному свету, когда несколько женщин уложили его на кушетку и окружили его своим слишком пристальным медицинским вниманием.   
Он пытался приподняться сразу после того, как с ним закончили, но высокая и очень худая женщина в белом халате сказала ему хотя бы несколько минут не ерзать и настойчиво надавила ему на лоб, так что он упал обратно на подушку.

Это даже забавно. Давно никто не удерживал его в горизонтальном положении не потому, что хотел убить его.

— У нас здесь есть несколько свободных комнат отдыха… — Леон садится, его ноги свисают с кушетки, но не касаются пола, и он неожиданно чувствует себя ребенком. 

Чувствовать себя ребенком Леон не любил даже тогда, когда действительно еще был им. 

— …кровать, душ, — перечисляет она. Он не знает ее имени и со своего места не может прочитать его на ее бэйдже, но он мимолетом слышал, как к кому-то обращались по имени Дебора, и он очень надеется, что к ней.

— Вы… Дебора? — она ему кивает, и подходит ближе. — Кровать, душ, это, конечно, очень здорово. Бар у вас есть?

— За кого вы нас принимаете, — и Леон понимает, что да. Есть. — Если вас вдруг немного интересует состояние вашего здоровья, — начинает она с обвинительными нотками в голосе. — То у вас сломано два ребра, вывих лодыжки, множественные синяки и растяжения. У вас может сильно болеть голова, — _да что ты, блять, говоришь,_ — но сотрясения нет. Пить сегодня нельзя, так что где бар — не скажу.

— Нельзя разорить бар альянса? Это вам Рэдфилд так сказал, я уверен.

— Вы правы, — подмигивает она ему, и Леона на секунду стопорит. 

Рэдфилд сказал врачу — а может и не только, мать его, врачу — чтобы его не подпускали к алкоголю. Господи, блять, боже, да кто он вообще такой.   
Леон никогда не позволял Клэр и еще немногим оставшимся в живых друзьям указывать ему, что делать, а тут появляется черт знает кто с большой пушкой наперевес, и говорит врачу, чтобы ему не давали пить.

Он сжимает губы, и заставляет себя проглотить эту ситуацию. 

— С рукой что?

— Растяжение, — хмурится Дебора, наклоняя голову. — Болит через обезболивающее?

_— Всё болит через обезболивающее._

— Возможно… — она хмурится и кивает сама себе. — Возможно у вас выработано привыкание к этому препарату. Какое обезболивающее сейчас дает вам ваш врач? 

— Понятия не имею, — Дебора оглядывается на него с очень… профессионально сердитым выражением лица. — Что-то на б… бура-что-то.

— Буторфанол, поняла, — она ему кивает. — Это ненаркотический анальгетик. Я могла бы дать вам морфин или кодеин.

— Боль не настолько сильная, — отмахивается он. — Ну, где там ваши комнаты отдыха? — поднимаясь на ноги, спрашивает он, всем видом показывая, что сейчас он готов сотрудничать только с кроватью.

Однако меньше часа спустя, оказываясь в постели в белой больничной пижаме — чертовски удобной штуке, между прочим — Леон понимает, что он еще долго не сможет уснуть.

Давно он так не зацикливался на том, сколько хороших людей убил.

Конечно, они уже не были людьми, в том смысле, что они уже не были живыми.  
Что Леон научился делать лучше всего за последние двадцать лет, так это отличать мертвое от живого. Ставить линию между своим другом и тем, кого теперь остается только добить. Имея дело с биотерроризмом, ты должен быть готов в любой момент засунуть ствол самому себе в горло и без колебания нажать на курок. Никакая даже самая отчаянная вера в лучший исход не поможет спасти мир в случае, если ничего не получится. Это те ситуации, когда цель целиком и полностью оправдывает средства.

Его привели работать эту работу, не чтобы он тут второй месяц сопли на кулак намазывал, но не просить помощи двадцать лет подряд, когда не только _готов_ застрелиться, но уже ловишь себя на мысли, что _хочешь_ этого — боже, блять, опусти глаза на Землю и взгляни уже на то — 

_как же он устал от этого._

Он считает, что имеет полное право утопить себя вообще в чем угодно, и алкоголь одна из самых менее опасных вещей, которые он мог бы себе предложить. Рэдфилд никогда не знал, что такое выполнять миссии в полном одиночестве, не знал, что такое быть самостоятельным оперативником. Нет, всегда есть человек, который должен был прикрыть ему спину, и Леону казалось… Леону казалось, что он тоже заслужил это присутствие кого-то _рядом._

И вот посмотрите, где весь его отряд теперь.


End file.
